<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quitting Football by robingurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661940">Quitting Football</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl'>robingurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>70s Hardy Boys Series: Pre Season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe quits football and gets beaten up by the captain of the team. OLD STORY.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Hardy/Callie Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>70s Hardy Boys TV Show - Season 1 Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quitting Football</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please remember that this written off the TV SERIES. 70s TV Show. NOT The books. I am aware and know that Joe plays football and is muscular and all that in the books (at least the casefiles). I've read them, I know this. </p><p>I prefer my Joe as a singer and not that great at contact sports. ..besides he's really tiny. I swear Shaun!Joe would have been the ball. He's not built for foot ball... XD I say this with love, baby boy. </p><p>I am also aware that they do fall in and out of character slightly. This is an OLD fic. Like pre-college. I want to rewrite this one as well and fix the plot holes and give it a more concise plot but here is the original. I'll add the re-write as chapter 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Frank, where is your brother? It’s 4pm, I’m beginning to get worried.” </p><p>Frank glanced up from doing his home work to notice that his Aunt was right. “Don’t worry, he’s probably just finishing some stuff up.” </p><p>She glanced at him before sighing and walking on down the hallway to put up the clean clothes. Frank just tried to go back to his homework. Joe had something to take care of this afternoon and he knew that pride came before the fall. </p><p>Much to the despair of the entire family, Joe had decided to try out for football his junior year of high school. For some unknown reason known to man, the youngest Hardy had made it. However after an entire season of injuries Frank had talked Joe into sticking to singing and quit football. </p><p>However, Joe being Joe wasn’t going to just quit with everyone there, so he’d decided to do it after their last practice when no one was around. </p><p>*~*</p><p>Thud! </p><p>Joe slammed against the wall crumpling to the ground in a heap. He groaned propping up on his arm, trying to ignore the pain. “Is that all you’ve got Hardy?” Bradley laughed kicking Joe in the stomach…Hard. </p><p>Joe yelped and fell to the ground hugging his stomach coughing and sputtering. “Come on get up.” Bradley laughed. Joe hugged his gut in pain a few droops of blood dripping to the ground. “I said get up!” Bradley growled grabbing Joe by the neck of his shirt and throwing him against the wall. “Look at the baby, awww did it hurt?” Bradley, the captain of the football team asked hovering over the smaller frame of Joe Hardy. Joe was cowering against the wall, bent knees trembling, face bruised, blood running down from his mouth. He wiped it away growling. “So football hurts you or is it just that we beat you up after every game? Or has your idiotic brother finally figured it out?” </p><p>“His brother can’t figure out a thing.” Another scoffed. </p><p>“LEAVE FRANK ALONE!” Joe shouted shaking with anger throwing his fist out. To their surprise the younger boy punched Bradley. </p><p>Everyone stood there in silence and then glanced at one another. Bradley staggered backwards then wiped his mouth. The punch had done nothing.  Bradley looked at his finger where he had touched his lip then to Joe is laughing. “He punches like my sister.” He laughed then turned to Joe, “Actually, I think my sister punches a little harder.” He smiled walking towards Joe. </p><p>Joe gulped trying not to shake. “Y-you heard me…Leave my brother alone!” he shuddered holding up his fists. </p><p>Bradley grinned evily, “Awww. Does the little baby want his mommy. Oh that’s right… You don’t have one.” </p><p>Joe’s eyes widened, pupils dilating as he leapt onto Bradley knocking him back. Bradley fell on his back as Joe punched his face as hard has he could growling with rage. The other boys grabbed Joe and dragged him off and threw him to the ground. Bradley leapt up, “Leave him he’s mine!” he growled. The circle parted and Bradley ran over and sat on Joe’s stomach, knees pressing on his shoulders. He starting punching Joe left and right beating his face. </p><p>*~*</p><p>The door opened slowly and a small figure walked in limping. Frank heard the noise and stepped out of the kitchen, “Dad? Aunt Gertrude? You back already?!”<br/>
“F..Frank..” </p><p>Frank dropped his glass and plate of food on the floor. It shattered and he stepped over it. “Joe? Joe what happened?” His brother only stared silently wavering unsteadily. Dried blood was on his shirt collar and a stream of it was running down his cheek.  </p><p>“Frank- I …I quit football-“ Brown eyes rolled into his head and he fainted falling forwards. </p><p>*~*</p><p>He woke up to the feeling of a cool cloth running over his cheek. It stung and he winced groaning, </p><p>“st..stop.” </p><p>“Joe, you’re awake!” Frank dropped the cloth and it plunked in the water. “What happened earlier?” </p><p>“God, my head hurts…”</p><p>“Who did this to you?” </p><p>“Bradley…” Joe replied hoarsely. </p><p>“What? Why?” </p><p>“I have no idea…” Joe winced and wrapped his arms around his stomach. </p><p>“Just lie still, take it easy. I’ve washed off your lip, it’s cut pretty badly. Where else did he get you?” Frank ran a hand through Joe’s blonde hair pushing it away from his eyes. He saw tears were forming. “Joe,” He asked again, this time in a softer tone. “Where else did he get you?” </p><p>Joe ignored Frank and the young blonde tried to stand. He figured if he moved quickly the pain wouldn’t hurt as badly. What he’d forgotten was just how hard Bradley had kicked him the gut. He got to his feet with Frank right beside him looking petrified that his brother was moving. “Joe, I really don’t think you need to be on your feet.” </p><p>“I just..just wanna go to bed..” The younger hardy replied panting. </p><p>“Then sleep down here, Joe. It’ll be alright, I’ll stay with you.” </p><p>Once again, Frank was ignored. Joe pushed past his brother and headed towards the stairs. “Maybe a shower would be good to..” </p><p>Frank followed silently knowing something bad was going to happen and he was right. Joe collapsed crying out about his stomach hurting. Tears streamed out as his stomach screamed with pain. He felt the presence of Frank and lifted his head slightly, “Joe, you’ve got to lie down.  You want to go back downstairs?” </p><p>Frantically Joe shook his head and reached up grabbing the handrail, “Frank- I …I can’t stay down there…y..your bed…ok..?” </p><p>“Ok, Joe. Ok. Just let me help you at least.” Frank knelt down wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders, “Just take a deep breath and lean on me.” </p><p>“F..Frank…i..it hurts..so..so bad…” </p><p>Frank could only sigh and help his little brother up the stairs, once off the steep incline Frank relaxed slightly and let Joe put all of his weight on him. He led his brother into his room and helped him lie on the bed, in response Joe just whimpered. </p><p>This was what it had been like to an extent the entire year for Joe, after every football game. His brother would come home bloodied and bruises so dark they were green in the middle of the black. It would take Frank most of the night to stop the held in tears and sobs that wracked his brother’s body until morning. </p><p>Joe just wasn’t made for a contact sport like foot ball. He was short and tiny for his age as it was. It wasn’t talked about often but because he was born two months premature he was always going to be smaller than everyone else. It was just known. </p><p>But that Bradley was going to get it. Frank sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and watched his brother breathe in unsteadily, each breath came out strangled with pain. Thankfully nothing was broken, just sore and bruised. </p><p>“Just, relax Joe. I’m here. No one is going to hurt you, I won’t let them. I promise..” This phrase seemed to calm his brother down immensely, “That’s it,” Joe’s facial features relaxed as Frank’s finger ran up and down them. “Shh, I’m here..” </p><p>The half broken little sobs were tearing at Frank’s heart and he couldn’t pull away. His heart was pounding and making his hands shake over what Bradley had done to his little brother. Bradley was going to pay.</p><p>Then Frank heard the door open, it startled Joe awake slightly. He sat up and twisted to where he was in  Frank’s arms. “Calm down, it’s probably just dad and Aunt Gertrude.” </p><p>“D..Don’t let them see me like this…es..especially dad.” </p><p>“Joe, he will be able to tell if you’re seriously injured or not.” </p><p>The flood gates opened, “I failed him Frank, I can’t let him up here.” </p><p>“Failed him? What are you talking about?” </p><p>“I’m pathetic. I can’t even play foot ball or defend myself when I’m beat up.” </p><p>“Joe, you were attacked it’s not your fault.” </p><p>“FRANK? Are you alright up here?” It was their father. “Frank!?”</p><p>“No. Frank. DON’T PLEASE.” </p><p>Frank just stared down at the shaking bundle of his little brother that was in his arms, “Joe, I have to respond.” Joe only shook his head and Frank sighed into his brother’s hair wrapping his arms around Joe’s waist and just held his upper half in his arms. “Alright, Joe, alright. We’ll just wait then.” </p><p>It only took Fenton Hardy around four or so minutes to make it up to Frank’s room. At first he was quite upset that his son didn’t answer him and then he saw the state of his youngest son. He stood there in the entrance to Frank’s room wide eyed. </p><p>Frank glanced up at him, Joe had cried himself into a fitful, painful sleep. “Hi dad. Sorry about the mess down stairs…Joe came in…um..hurt and fainted…woke up on the couch and…deliriously walked up here..collapsed on the stairs …then well we’re here.” </p><p>“How in the world was Joe hurt? Frank, he looks like he was attacked!” Fenton ran over and took his youngest son’s face in his hands looking it over. “Frank, what happened?” </p><p>“Joe quit football today and the captain of the team beat him up for it. Called him names I’m guessing and then he and his little group beat him up.” </p><p>Fenton carefully laid Joe’s head back against Frank’s chest then stood up with one hand on Frank’s shoulder to yell down the stairs, “Gertrude, Frank’s unhurt. It’s Joe whose injured. We’re going to need the first aid kit.” </p><p>There was an annoyed concerned noise that answered him and then footsteps were heard as their aunt walked up to join them. At sight of one of her nephews in Joe’s condition, she lost it. “My word…” She dropped the first aid kit on the ground and ran over to Frank who was still holding Joe in his arms. “I think this calls for some sort of an explanation, Frank. What happened?” </p><p>Fenton Hardy explained what had happened and was trying to decide who to comfort. His sister looked like she was going to faint on the spot and Joe was obviously barely conscious. </p><p>“He’s a little embarrassed by all of this so …don’t fret over it to much, ok?” Frank sighed, “Can you watch over him for a bit?” </p><p>“Sure, Frank. But where are you going?” </p><p>“I left a book at school and while Joe sleeps I’d like to finish my homework.” </p><p>Fenton saw right through the lie but knew what Frank was going to do, “Be careful, Frank. We’ll be here.” </p><p>*~*<br/>
“Haha, did you see the way that Hardy kid slithered off?” Bradley laughed loudly to his girl friend as he walked out side, his arm was around her shoulder. </p><p>“Brad, you need to be careful, I’ve heard that Frank Hardy isn’t one to mess with.” </p><p>“Oh please, Mary. Frank Hardy is even more pathetic than his brother.” </p><p>“Oh am I?” Frank asked walking up to the football player. Bradley stood at least a foot and a half taller than Frank. </p><p>He grinned down at him laughing. “Come to finish what your brother couldn’t start?”</p><p>“You had no reason to hurt him.” </p><p>“I did, it’s my warning to the rest of this school, if you’re a pathetic skinny little underweight runt you don’t need to play foot ball. It’s that simple.” </p><p>Frank’s temper was rising and it was near boiling. No, he told himself, treat him like a human. There is no need to get physical. He took a deep breath and lowered his fists. “I can get you kicked off the team.” </p><p>“For what? Harming your wittle brother? Aww did I ruffle the kitten’s fur? You treat him like a chick, Hardy. Let Joseph take some beatings, it’ll do him some good or maybe he’ll forever be a little momma’s boy. How does your father feel about the loser he bred? At least you have brains. What can Joe do? Sing?” </p><p>That did it. Frank’s rationale left. He leapt on top of the muscular football captain knocking him to the ground. Then he began punching him in the face, “How does it feel?!” Frank shouted. “You’re helpless and unable to fight back.” </p><p>“Ohhh Frank, get off him!” Mary screamed. “SOMEONE HELP! HE’S KILLING HIM!” </p><p>Callie Shaw heard the screams and came running over, surprised to see her boy friend pounding the schools Foot Ball Jock into a pulp. “FRANK! STOP!” </p><p>Hearing Callie’s voice pulled Frank out of his daze. He started at his hands, they were covered in blood. Bradley moaned underneath him. “Cal..Callie?”</p><p>“Frank? What …why?”</p><p>Frank’s glare was hard as he climbed off the mound, “He beat the pulp out of Joe. I couldn’t let him get away with it.” </p><p>She tried to approach him, unsure of what to say. He answered for her by shaking her off and walking back inside. She watched him for a second before running after him, finding him in the locker room washing his hands off. “Frank, are you ok?” </p><p>“Is Bradley going to be alright?”</p><p>“Frank, he’ll live. I’m more worried about you. Why did you do that?” </p><p>“Joe is at home in bed with a cut lip, bruised ribs and stomach and God knows what else because Bradley thought it was cute to beat him.” Frank turned around to face her and saw one of the walls behind her had something red on it. </p><p>He felt sick to his stomach as he walked over and saw blood splatter on the walls. “T…This was where it happened and no one saw it?” </p><p>“Fr..Frank you’re …you’re shaking.” </p><p>“Callie, this is where Joe got attacked.” Tears fell down his cheeks and he pulled her close. “I..I couldn’t even protect him…” </p><p>“Frank, why don’t you go back home and watch over Joe? I’ll stay and tell the police what happened.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” She nodded and reached up and kissed him on the lips. “Thank you, Callie.” </p><p>*~*</p><p>Back at the house, Fenton Hardy was waiting on Frank. The smell of dinner was on the table as the eldest son walked in the door. He sighed not wanting to talk about what had just happened, he just wanted to get to Joe and stay with him. </p><p>“Please tell me you did not do what I think you did.” </p><p>Franks gaze hardened as he shrugged off his jacket leaving it in a heap on the floor. “Ask Aunt Gertrude to bring my dinner and a plate for Joe to my room.”</p><p>“Frank, what did you do?”</p><p>“I did what I had to. He won’t touch Joe ever again.” Frank looked up and saw the terror in his father’s face. “I didn’t kill him. I think I may have broken his nose but that’s nothing compared to what he did to Joe.”</p><p>“Frank, I thought I instilled in both of you, violence is never the answer.”</p><p>“Dad, I’m not going to sit here and not fight while my brother gets the crap beaten out of him. You can but I’m going to fight. I’m tired of letting my little brother get beat up.” </p><p>*~*</p><p>Joe woke up slightly when he felt the bed move underneath him.  Any normal time and it wouldn’t have hurt as much as this one did. His stomach was still throbbing from the well placed kick. Then he felt a hand stroke down his cheek and he knew who it was. “Frank?” </p><p>“Yeh it’s me. How do you feel?” </p><p>“Like I’ve been beat up by a foot ball player twice my size…” The two brothers were silent for a few minutes before Joe spoke again, “Where did you go earlier? I woke up and dad said you’d left.” </p><p>“I had some business to take care of.” </p><p>“Yeh like what?” </p><p>“Homework . I left a book at school and went to go grab it. I saw Callie and she told you get to better.” </p><p>“Frank, you and I both know you didn’t just go to school to get a book.” Joe winced pulling himself into a sitting position. </p><p>“Joe, lie back down. I’m fine. It’s you I’m more concerned about.” Frank reached over and placed a  hand on his brother’s shoulder. </p><p>“Is Bradley ok?” </p><p>“Joe, seriously just lie back down.” </p><p>“Not until you tell me what’s going on. What did you do Frank?” </p><p>“I got in a row with Bradley. I went back to find him and I did. He insulted you and I lost it- jumped on top of him, we fell to the ground and I just kept punching him.” Frank sighed and sat on the edge of the bed leaning against the headboard. </p><p>“Is he?”</p><p>“No. He’s alive.” </p><p>Joe let out a painful sigh laying his head on Frank’s shoulder. “He’s just going to keep doing it, Frank.” </p><p>“You know that’s why I’m taking a year off to stay at home. I’m not leaving unless I know you’re safe and right now you’re not.” </p><p>“But, you got in to Yale.”</p><p>“They’ll wait. Look at what he did to you because you quit the team, what if you tick him off?” Frank actually sounded frightened and showed it by the gently grip he kept on Joe’s shoulder pulling him closer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>